Different Dose of Sleep
by Love Oneself
Summary: Sleeping suddenly became interesting in different ways... Requested by Yamamoto Takeshi 80.


I'm here to put this little one-shot here. This also let you readers out there know that I'm alive and kicking. I want to say I'm sorry for the long wait on everything. Life finally caught up with me and took a big bite of my butt... But I swear I'm not going to stop writing until the ones that are on-going are complete. So enjoy a little of this. This story was made under the request of _Yamamoto Takeshi 80_.

Different Dose of Sleep

There are many things in life that one becomes accustom to when that person is a boss of a Mafia. Bizarre training is draining. Constant paperwork is a hassle. Bickering comrades is irritating. There are many other things that are added to make the list longer, but Tsuna isn't going to get into it. Tsuna is the boss of the infamous Vongola Famiglia. The pay of the job is incredible, but he couldn't say much to what he has to actually deal with on a daily basis.

Then, the world created a miracle.

"You can take a day off..." Reborn said, casually.

Tsuna was in his office, signing off papers. Reborn was with him to examine each and every one of those signed papers to make sure it was all accurate. The famous hitman was standing five feet away from the brunet, looking stoic and classy. Not that he doesn't any other day... Those few words caught Tsuna off guard completely as the boss nearly dropped out of his chair. And it seemed impossible since he was currently sitting on it. His dark ebony colored eyes stared at his former student.

"I'm telling you to run off and do whatever you want."

"R-Reborn, are you pulling my leg?"

"Do you not want it?"

"I do! I do! It's just... You normally don't give me one."

The hitman sighed as if he heard something outrageous. He took a few step closer to the desk and laid down the paper he was examining. His eyes were hidden under his dark fedora. One of the corner of his lips slid up into a side smirk.

"I thought I would be generous enough to give you a day off. But it doesn't seem like you need one." Reborn teased.

For a split second, Tsuna ran off. The place he was sitting at no longer had an occupant. Reborn already guessed that the brunet had ran off to enjoy his time to relax. He pulled out a pocket watch to see the time. He smirked when he knew that the brunet has only one day to relax until he hunts him down to repeat his average day of work.

A Mafia boss' work is never done.

* * *

Tsuna is, at this point, exhausted beyond belief. The normal activities that he does are taking a heavy load on his body. To make it worse, his room isn't even close by. It was at the other side of the building. That never dawned on him as a hassle until now. And he didn't feel like making the trip to the other side. The brunet was using the wall as support to stand. His mind was working overdrive to guess who's room was the closest. No one came into mind.

He shrugged his shoulders. He'll just explain it to the person when he enters the first room he sees. They'll understand... Hopefully. Breathing was becoming its own exercise. It felt like his lungs were burning and his mouth was growing drier. Tsuna spotted a door knob in the corner of his eyes. He ran to it, ignoring his aching legs. He does question why his body felt this way, but the idea was dismiss when he entered the cold room.

The room was expectantly large like all the rest. Most of the old furniture belonged in Primo's time. Tsuna didn't find it in him to replace something historical with something else. If they last long and functions properly, there was no point to getting rid of them. The cool air felt heavenly on his oddly warm skin. It was almost the room prepared itself for him. The brunet immediately closed the door after coming in. His body was getting warmer. The natural reaction was to do something to make it feel cooler.

Tsuna stripped himself out of his shirt first.

'_I hope no one is here...'_ He prayed.

Just before he could remove his belt, someone exited the bathroom. Yamamoto stepped out, hair damped. Both hands were holding onto the towel to dry it. The only thing he was wearing was a gray sweat pants. Tsuna thought the Rain guardian finished his training after he connected the dots. Yamamoto blinked when the brunet was caught in his sight.

"Oh, Tsuna. What are you doing here?" He asked, normally.

"This is your room, Yamamoto?"

"Yeah, Reborn assigned us before we moved it."

"Oh..."

Tsuna suddenly felt self-conscious.

"So, what are you doing in here?"

"I felt tired and remembered my room is at the other side of the mansion. I thought I could borrow this room until I'm better." Tsuna explained.

"Oh! Go ahead. I was about to take a quick nap anyways. We can share."

Self-consciousness suddenly shot up to the roof.

"Actually, I'll walk to my room. I don't want to intrude."

"Why? We're both tired so we might as well. And we're both guys so it should be fine."

That was not the reason why he felt awkward. Yeah, Yamamoto is one of his closest friends. He can trust him with his life. But the brunet has some personal issues with his body. His body isn't bad looking. Tsuna lost all the baby fat and gained some muscles because of Reborn's abnormal training. Some might say that it looks average. But that's not the reason. The reason is that he entered a room, almost ready to strip into nothingness. And his closest friend is offering to share a bed together. Wouldn't that raise some questions and turn heads?

"Join me. It'll be like a sleepover."

It doesn't seem like it to this man.

Yamamoto instantly took hold of Tsuna's wrist and yanked him to the bed. The Rain guardian kept his smile up and high, as if it's nothing weird. The brunet sometimes question his normalcy. He pushed aside the puffy white blanket and sat himself down.

"It's been so long. Reminds you of some childhood memories, doesn't it?" Yamamoto hummed, happily.

"I guess so..."

During Tsuna's drag off, he took that chance to take his shirt into possession. He thought it would be better to have it on. The bedroom was cool enough to calm his oddly warm temperature. The brunet was just about to put his arm through his sleeves when he felt a tug on it. Tsuna noticed a third hand on his arm.

"Keep your shirt off..." Yamamoto ordered.

Tsuna blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"It's cool in here. If it gets too hot, I'll put the blanket on you. Besides, you're feeling warm right? If you want, take off your pants."

"I-I'll keep my pants on." Tsuna answered, weakly.

"Suit yourself."

There was a split second that Tsuna thought Yamamoto was about to remove his pants. That was not something he was prepared to endure through. He was even thinking that possibly sleeping in Hibari or Mukuro's bedroom. At least, he would know what to expect. The brunet threw his shirt behind him and settled himself down on the bed. He pulled the blanket up to his shoulder and turned his back towards Yamamoto. It was to make it easier for him to keep calm and not feel awkward.

Awkward level just killed the Mafia boss.

Tsuna's bare back was fully on Yamamoto's naked chest. Pair of arms were holding onto his waist as they pulled him closer to the person behind him.

"What are you doing, Yamamoto?"

"Sorry, I sometimes have trouble sleeping. I normally hold the pillow you're sleeping on."

"Then I'll give it to you."

"It's okay. Holding you feels better."

After that, Tsuna didn't breathe a word. Some could say he mostly didn't breathe at all. He kept all the air in his lungs for an hour. Yamamoto had already fallen soundly asleep. The brunet attempted to adjust himself into the situation he was in. Two grown adults doing something like cuddling while sleeping... What would the others say? Tsuna don't think they'll say much since they'll busy themselves with laughter. Reborn would never let him live this down. Just when he thought that there was nothing else the crazy man can use as blackmail...

"Mom..."

Tsuna froze. Yamamoto's voice was so small and gentle that the brunet almost miss that. The small gentle voice continued on as the Rain guardian was calling for his mother. Then, he immediately understood why Yamamoto had trouble sleeping. The brunet pushed all his pride away and turned himself over to face the sleeping Yamamoto. He encircled his arms around his friend's neck and pressed their forehead together. Using one hand, Tsuna rubbed Yamamoto's back.

"It's okay... I'm here... I'm not going anywhere." Tsuna whispered.

Mumbling from the Rain guardian gradually stopped. When Tsuna was sure everything was fine, he fell asleep as well.

* * *

Okay, first, I want to say sorry to _Yamamoto Takeshi 80_. I did try writing exactly as you said, but it didn't help me with any other ideas of what could happen next. So, I mixed it up a little. I did manage to get Tsuna and Yamamoto shirtless... So... Meh... But I do hope you (and any possible reader) enjoyed this. Since I became inactive, I think my writing skills downgraded to a kid's chicken scratch... Anyways, thanks again _Yamamoto Takeshi 80_ for the request. Review and favorite to show the support.


End file.
